Aishiteru ... Little One - A Trowa x Quatre Fic
by AngelWing1
Summary: Shounen Ai! My first of it's kind,be gentle!^^


~~~~ Aishiteru ... Little One ~~~~  
~~~ A Trowa x Quatre Fiction ~~~  
  
By : Angel_Wing  
  
  
Pain ... pain is all he felt when Heero self-detonated.  
It hurt him straight through the center of his soul.  
Like millions of knifes stabbing at his heart,tearing him in two.  
Only one person seemed to understand him at that moment ...  
Trowa Barton.  
  
The always silent soldier,but he talks to the shy Arabian Pilot like he were his brother.  
Always saying the right things to heal the pain and suffering going through his small body.  
  
Quatre thinks over how someone so quiet and secretive could care about him.  
Just thinking of Trowa makes his heart skip beats and flutter.  
"Get a grip,Quatre.He could never like you that way."Quatre tells himself and stands,  
walking out onto the balcony of his room,in the Winner Estate.  
  
A familiar figure comes into his sights;Trowa.  
Quatre sighs softly,watching the boy walk towords the truck that holds his Gundam.  
He stops and looks up,seeing the Platinum-haired boy watching him.  
Trowa gives a small smile and waves to him,before continuing to his Gundam.  
  
"D...did he just?"Quatre says,and hand over his rapidly beating heart,his face flushed.  
"Could'nt be ..."  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Several times during the day,Quatre seems to encounter the Heavyarms Pilot,  
every now and then,their bodies brush against one another.  
"Kami-sama!What's going on today?"Quatre asks himself as he walks into the library of the estate,  
to find a book to keep his mind of Trowa.  
Everytime he tried playing his violin,he'd think back to the time of the duet he had with Trowa,  
and his hands would shake as he played.  
  
Quatre finds a random book,and begins reading it,sitting down at a table in the dimly lit  
room.  
The book is of an ancient love between a Princess of a higher society,and a peasent boy.  
"Interesting ..."Quatre whispers as he reads on,soon reaching the middle of the book,and falling   
asleep ...  
  
He dreams of the story he was reading,yet he and Trowa are the main characters,  
he the Heir of a higher society,and Trowa the peasant boy.   
  
  
~* Quatre's Dream *~  
  
Quatre sneeks out of his family estate,climbing down from a window using a makeshift rope  
made of old sheets.  
Landing not so gracefully,he then runs to find the young man he fell in love with.  
"Trowa ... I'm coming ..."He pants as he runs,before coming up to  
a young man,dressed in simple clothing,yet his eyes shine through like a becon.  
  
"Quatre?"Trowa asks as the smaller boy flings his arms around him.  
"I could'nt stand being away from you,Trowa!Let me stay by your side!"  
  
"Quatre,you know we are of different worlds."Trowa says to the boy in his arms.  
"I don't care!They don't matter,all that matters to me,is my love for you,nothing can  
break that!"Quatre cries softly,and Trowa runs his fingers through his short,blonde hair.  
  
He brings the blonde boys face to his gently,his hand under his chin,  
"You're right ... all we need is our love,my Little One ..."Trowa begins to lower his  
face to Quatre's ...  
  
~**~  
  
"Quatre,wake up ..."A voice stirs the Arabian from his dream,along with a gentle touch  
on his shoulder.  
"Just when it was getting good ..."Quatre looks up and sees the person who woke him ...  
it was Trowa!  
"Oh,um ... Trowa ... what's up?"  
  
"I looked all over to see if you were alright,everyone was worried about you."Trowa says  
in his usual voice,but softer.  
"They should no better,I'll be fine,I'll be 16 soon."Quatre laughs and stands,and strong arms   
embrace his small,yet strong body.  
"Don't leave like that again,Little One."Trowa whispers in his ear,sending shivers through his body.  
  
"Trowa?"Quatre asks before feeling Trowa's gentle mouth on his.  
His eyes widen at this sudden movement,but his arms make their way around Trowa  
on instincts,deepening the kiss ever so gently.  
After a moment,Trowa pulls back,looking upon Quatre's flushed face,gently holding it in his hands.  
"Nani ... Trowa?"  
  
"I was afraid something happened to you,Little One."Trowa looks deeply into  
Quatre's baby blue eyes,"Aishiteru ... Quatre."  
  
"Nani?You ... you ?"Quatre says,unable to speak with these feelings flowing through him.  
"Aishiteru,for a long time,Little One."Trowa smiles,gently moving his thumb over Quatre's mouth.  
"Aishiteru,Trowa-kun ..."  
  
Trowa smiles at Quatre,before capturing his lips in another kiss.  
The Arabian Pilot shivers softly as he feels Trowa's tounge silently ask for access to his mouth,  
and he opens his mouth to him,their tounge's dance together gently.  
  
Quatre laces his arms around Trowa's neck,as he is lifted in his arms.  
"Quatre ... will you be mine?"He asks.  
"Of course,Trowa koi."Quatre smiles shyly at the other young man.  
  
"It's my first time too,but I'll be as gentle as I can."Trowa says in a soft voice,as he lays Quatre onto  
the soft carpet of the library.  
Quatre looks up at Trowa,his heart beating fast at what they are going to do next.  
  
  
  
~Note from Angel_Wing;  
Konnichiwa minna!  
This is my first Shounen Ai/Yaoi type fic,should I continue it with the usual  
endings with Shounen Ai's?  
The NC-17 stuff?Let me know,then I'll continue it if you guys want.  
Ja!  
  
Love,  
~*Angel_Wing  
  
  
Gundam Wing is (R) Sunrise,Bandai,Sotsu Agency  



End file.
